


The Life and Emotions of Drarry

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stages of Draco and Harry's relationship through Harry's POV, focusing on one emotion at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loath

Harry loathed Malfoy.

He loathed how he acted, how he was just the mean snob that made Malfoy, Malfoy.

He was across the Hall, his bandaged arm held high enough for everyone to see. Buckbeak had barely scratched his arm. Malfoy caught his eye, smirked and dragged a pale, bony finger across his neck. Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm before he could leap over the tables.

“Leave it Harry, he’s not worth it.” Harry turned to her as he heard Malfoy’s vile laughter echo around the Hall. If only Harry could use a silencing charm.

Harry just loathed Malfoy.


	2. Hate

Harry hated Malfoy.

He hated how much power he now had, how he sucked up to Umbridge.

Malfoy was holding Harry against the wall. “I think that’ll be twenty points from Gryffindor for insolence, Potter.” His features screwed up with hatred. “And another ten for your scruffy hair.”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” Harry shoved Malfoy as Umbridge came around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy. What’s going on here?” She smiled at Malfoy, her face becoming more toad-like with the expression.

“I’ve just caught Potter practicing his next speech about You-Know-Who.”

“Is that true Mr Potter?”

He could see the trap they had put him in but there was nothing he could do. “No-”

“Tut tut, Mr Potter. Detention with me tonight. You need to be reminded about telling lies, I think.” Malfoy smirked from behind the safety of Umbridge as the back of Harry’s hand started to ache.

Harry just hated Malfoy.


	3. Obsess

Harry was obsessed with Malfoy.

He obsessed over what Malfoy was up to, where he kept disappearing to.

Malfoy was currently walking around the castle with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry slipped out of bed and pulled his cloak on. He slipped the invisibility cloak over his head and grabbed the map from his bed.

They were heading up the stairs by the time Harry had gone through the portrait. He pocketed the map and rushed to catch up with them.

He caught a glimpse of pale blond hair as Malfoy turned down a corridor. Harry slowed down and carried on up the stairs to the seventh floor. He walked quickly down the corridor, looking for a glimpse of blond.

He wasn’t looking where he was going and he ran into a small third year Slytherin girl. She dropped what she was holding and began looking around. Harry carried on down the corridor looking for any hint at which way the three of the had gone.

It was half an hour later when he gave up and pulled out the map. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking back down the stairs, heading for the dungeons.

Harry was just so obsessed with Malfoy.


	4. Pity

Harry pitied Malfoy.

He pitied the position Malfoy found himself in, the fact that his father was going to Azkaban.

Harry was sitting in Courtroom Ten, looking down at Malfoy in that horrid chair. He could see the chains moving, itching to bind Malfoy to the chair. They’d been sat there for three hours now. Mr Malfoy had been first; he was found guilty of all charges within thirty minutes. Mrs Malfoy had been next and, after Harry had spoken, was acquitted under mitigating circumstances after an hour of consideration from the Wizengamot.

Malfoy’s case was taking the longest. Harry had spoken his defence at least an hour ago, and the Wizengamot were still at a standstill. Mrs Malfoy had found a seat on the highest row of seats and was watching Malfoy with tears in her eyes.

“Mr Malfoy. Do you accept the charges presented by the Wizengamot?” Kingsley had stood to address him.

“I do.” A shocked murmur ran through the court.

“And if you’re found guilty of the charges?”

“Then I shall be justly punished.”

“Mr Malfoy, on behalf of the Wizengamot, I, the Minister for Magic, find you guilty of all charges.” An excited whisper broke out. Harry’s heart was in his throat, as he heard a choked sob from somewhere behind him. “However, due to mitigating circumstances and a sense of remorse towards your actions, shown here today…I clear you of all charges. You are free to go.”

Malfoy looked up at Harry with a scowl.

Harry just pitied Malfoy.


	5. Annoy

Harry was annoyed with Malfoy.

He found it annoying how easily Malfoy could get under his skin, how he teased Harry about his performance.

Harry was walking up the garden path towards the deserted house.

“You’ll be all right Harry, just remember; don’t touch anything.” Proudfoot smiled at him before walking forward to the door. “Now cast the diagnostic spells. This is the important part.”

They apparated back to the Ministry, and after walking into the office, Harry saw Malfoy smirking at him.

“So, Potter. Are we an Auror yet?”

“Fuck off Malfoy.”

“That’s Auror Malfoy to you,” Harry bit his tongue and shoved his way past him, in order to talk to Ron. “Now that’s just rude. I’ll have to talk to Proudfoot about your training.”

Harry was just so annoyed with Malfoy.


	6. Fond

Harry was fond of Draco.

He was fond of how he cared for the important people in his life, of how he cast spells with a hint of finesse.

Draco was casting wards around their hiding place, the world around them rippling as the spells took their place, forming a barrier around them. “They’re here. Malfoy, get down!”

“Don’t worry, Potter. Nothing’s getting through those.” Harry grabbed Draco’s robes, pulling him down to crouch next to him. Two wizards walked past them, looking around suspiciously.

“Have you got the key?” One of the wizards turned, holding his hand out to his partner.

“Erm… yeah, here.”

“Right, Draco, wait for them to bring out the body. Then we’ll stun them.”

“Don’t do that.” Draco’s face was stone cold as he stared at Harry.

“What? We’ve got to stun them, or they’ll get away.”

“Of course we’ll stun them.” Draco peered out to see the two wizards going into the building opposite them. “Just don’t call me Draco.”

Harry smiled at Draco. “Whatever you say, _Dra-…_ ” A spell crashed through the wards, hitting Harry in the arm.

“Oh my God. Harry, I’m so sorry. Come here.” Draco grabbed Harry and positioned him on the floor.

“Draco, they’re getting away.”

“Doesn’t matter: you’re hurt. St. Mungo’s now!”

Harry was just so fond of Draco.

 


	7. Like

Harry liked Draco.

He liked the way he styled his hair, the way he could pull off any outfit.

They were undercover in Scotland, using glamours to hide their identities. Draco was relaxing on his bed when Harry walked in, wearing silk pyjama bottoms and no top. His hair was pushed backwards with just enough gel in it to make it stay there. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. Draco let his arm fall, laying the papers in his hand on the bed.

“Do all Gryffindor’s not know any manners, or is it just you Harry?”

“We need to leave.” Thoughts started to re-enter Harry’s mind as the fog cleared. “They’re figuring out who we are.”

Draco jumped up, his stomach muscles rippling as his body flexed. He picked up a T-shirt, dropped his bottoms and proceeded to pull on some ripped jeans. Harry’s eyes darted to all of Draco’s exposed skin.

Harry just liked Draco.


	8. Love

Harry loved Draco.

He loved the way he smiled that secret smile, the way he kissed his lips so passionately.

They stood at the altar, everyone’s smiling eyes on them. Harry saw Draco start to tear up as he felt tears in his own eyes. Draco smiled at him as the priest said, “You may kiss the groom.”

They leaned in slowly, and, as their lips touched, Harry’s hands ran through Draco’s hair. The world had gone; only the two of them existed.

They broke apart, as the priest cleared his throat, and shot him embarrassed but content grins. They turned to their friends and family and smiled.

Harry just loved Draco.


	9. Adore

Harry adored Draco.

He adored how he was just a big kid, how he always played with the children no matter what.

They were in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Lily had already gone to bed and as Harry looked at the clock, he felt a shock run through him to find that it was ten past ten. He walked over to the four children playing with their toys. “Come on you three, it’s time for bed. You’ve got a train to catch tomorrow.”

James hugged Draco and then Harry, before leaving and walking up the stairs. Draco turned and pouted at Harry. “Can’t they stay up a bit longer? It is still the holidays.”

“No, come on Albus, Scorpius. You should have been in bed ages ago.”

“But Dad gets to stay up, and you, and you’ve got to take us to the station, and you’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Ah, but we’re adults, and we can survive with no sleep if we have to.”

“Dad isn’t an adult.”

Draco smirked at Harry. “That’s right I’m just a ‘big kid’.”

Harry grinned wickedly at him. “If that’s the case then off to bed with you.” Draco’s face fell as he realised he’d lost.

Harry just adored Draco.


	10. Miss

Harry missed Draco.

He missed how he kissed him, how he cuddled up to him, how he laughed, how he teased him.

Harry pulled himself out of the pensieve, his memories of their lives together still swirling around. He could hear the echoes of Draco around the house, could feel his touch when he was in bed.

He could feel tears running down his cheeks as his breathing became laboured.

Harry just missed Draco.

 

Until Harry joined him.


End file.
